Talk:Sonya Mazda/@comment-30657860-20171206053511/@comment-26979215-20171206065043
Y eah, but we probably won't see it again. According to the game files, she only has three forms available to her, Mainyuu, Mazda, and Chaos. The transitory form only has 2 cg, but I can't remember if both are used or not, but I still doubt we'll see much of this form. Interestingly enough though, in the boss refight version of Hades there's an empty spot next to the three Sonya forms. It could just be something else, but it's weird that they line up three Sonyas just to put someone else there. EDIT: Or I could be completely fucking wrong and the game has been lying to me. While I was looking through the map files, I blundered upon the scene between Raphaela and Saja and realized their the actor sprites are already in the game for them despite no other data for them because we don't need it yet. So I realized there might be others sprites and I found a full facial tileset for this transitory form. They're mostly just edits of her default expressions, but there are some new ones in there too. So maybe we will unlock this form for Sonya too? Could always end up as cut content in Part 3. Or maybe they had different plans for Part 2 and it was cut. EDIT 2: So now I'm super confused. I found not 1, but 2 sprite sets for this form. This form has two cg images, one with little wings and one with extended wings and they both have their own sprites sets. Not only that, I double checked those cg and they're labelled M1_st27 and M3_st04. Not only are they're more variants of these cg that aren't in the game right now (Version 2.11, maybe taken out with the maps from 2.10?) but maybe an M2 form too? There's the possibility that these were made ahead of time just in case and won't be used, because I found a ton of other sprites that I doubt will added into the game. Civilian Cassandra and the Mayor Disguise of Succubus are kind of okay, but I found a sprite set for the two pirate underlings of Selene who we didn't even meet this time round, a petrified Lazarus, and a whole bunch of other stuff I doubt we'll see, because the trend so far has been that each new sprite gives the character a mode change. Sara has Human and Succubus Modes. Alraune Priestess has Priestess and Queen modes. Are we seriously going to get civilian mode changes for our characters? As much as I love Cassandra rocking that red noblewoman's dress, I'm betting most of these won't get used, and if they do, they'd be in cutscenes or special events like the chaos labyrinth or side quests. If every sprite set got a new mode for our characters that'd mean Sonya would have: Human, Angel M1, Angel M3, Mazda, Mainyuu, and Chaos forms, plus maybe Angel M2 if it exists.